vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evillious Chronicles
Chronicles of Evillious is a complex chronology created by mothy, which connects all of the series and most of the songs created by him in one timeline which lasts at least 1000 years. ;Affiliations * Background The history takes place in seven countries (one being an empire) that conform the fictional region denominated Evillious and talks about the events after Eve's actions that tainted the world with the crime, unleashing the Seven Deadly Sins. Most of this series is centered in the Seven Deadly Sins, the consequences and events triggered by them, and the different groups and people who are searching for them. The Seven Deadly Sins The main motive and force behind the plot of the Evillious Chronicles. They were created from the division of Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven pieces. These pieces, being initially the Millennium Tree Forest elements, eventually change throughout the whole storyline, lasting for a thousand years. Sometime later, those pieces were stored in different objects denominated the Vessels of Sins. Those objects were personal items that once belonged to the protagonists' of the Seven Deadly Sins series. They probably had some influence on their owners, driving them to commit their crimes. Near the end of the timeline, the Vessels of Sins changed shape again and were "awoken" in the image of their previous owners (therefore achieving a human-like form). Actually, only four Vessels ''are awake (Gula, Superbia, Acedia and Avaritia), while the two that continue to sleep (Luxuria and Invidia) have been replaced by living persons who have some connection with the respective Sin. The last Deadly Sin, the Wrath (Ira) continues to be missing and elusive. It's unknown what will happen when all of the Deadly Sins are reunited. While some characters like Gallerian Marlon and Ma suggest that Utopia will be created, other characters like Gear and Gammon Octo suggest there will be nothing, implying some sort of catastrophe or Apocalypse. Basic Chronology - The Involved Series As mothy published new songs, it revealed several series. In the beginning, it was believed that they weren't related, but the release of later songs made it evident that the songs were connected in a more complex storyline. The next list shows the different series by mothy, arranged in chronological order: Original Sin Series The prologue for ''The Evillious Chronicles Series. #Barisol's Child Is an Only Child #Queen of the Glass #Project "Ma" #Escape of the Witch Salmhofer #Moonlit Bear #Ma Survival #Whereabouts of the Miracle #Recollective Musicbox (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series) #A Song I Heard Somewhere (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series) #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series) : Main article and more detailed information: Original Sin Story Seven Deadly Sins Series The series that engulfs most of the storyline. It contains different songs that spread throughout the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles. Every sin is represented by one song. #Lust (The Lunacy of Duke Venomania) #Gluttony (Evil Food Eater Conchita) #Pride (The Daughter of Evil) #Sloth (Gift From the Princess who Brought Sleep) #Envy (The Tailor on Enbizaka) #Greed (Judgment of Corruption) #Wrath (The Muzzle of Nemesis) Main article and more detailed information: Seven Deadly Sins Story of Evil The first and most famous series created by mothy, it was the one that launched him to fame and gave him his producer name: Akuno-P. This is also the third part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series representing Vanity. He didn't get many fans from "Daughter of Evil" until he released the second song, "Servant of Evil", which made him famous. #Neomaria of the Inverted Gravestone #Swear an Oath on that Bridge (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series) #A Hero's Armor is Always Crimson #That King was Born from Mud #Twiright Prank #The Daughter of Evil #The Servant of Evil #Tree Maiden ~Millenium Wiegenlied~ #Regret Message #The Daughter of White #Blink #Handbeat Clocktower #Reach for the stars ~The Letter She Kept Waiting For~ :Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Clockwork Lullaby Series These songs are the glue that holds the series together. They contain the line, "Lu Li La" ("Ru Ri Ra") sung in different tunes, except for Clockwork Lullaby 0 and A. Unlike the Seven Deadly Sin Series, the Clockwork Lullaby Series isn't in chronological order according to the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles. #Clockwork Lullaby 0 (Wordplay) #Clockwork Lullaby 1 (Clockwork Lullaby) #Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Miniature Garden Girl) #Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday) #Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Chrono Story) #Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Capriccio Farce) #Clockwork Lullaby 7 (Seven Crimes and Punishments) #Clockwork Lullaby 8 (The Song I heard Somewhere) #Clockwork Lullaby 9 (Swear an Oath on that Bridge) #Clockwork Lullaby 10 (Banica Concerto!!) #Clockwork Lullaby 11 (The Karma of Evil Will Not End) #Clockwork Lullaby 12 (Song of the Third Period) #Another Clockwork (Screws, Gears, and Pride) #Clockwork Requiem (Recollective Musicbox) #Clockwork Parade (The Song that Reasounds with Lu li la, Lu li la) Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Four Endings This series isn't very famous due to all the songs being album exclusives. #master of the graveyard #master of the court #master of the hellish Yard #master of the heavenly Yard Main article and detailed information: Four Endings The Chronology in Years At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include year numbers, all of which follow established chronology. EC, the abbreviation that precedes the numbers, stands for Evillious Chronicles. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exceptions). Bold numbers/songs are currently only mentioned in the Evillious Chronicles document. Underlined numbers are theoretical placements of ambiguous songs, whether ambiguous in placement or canonicity. The Years ~''' Barisol's Child is an Only Child '''BT 1013 Blood-Stained Switch BT 005 Queen Of The Glass BT 005 Project "Ma" BT 002-EC 001 Escape of the Witch Salmhofer 001 Moonlit Bear 013 Ma Survival 013 Whereabouts of the Miracle 013 Recollective Music Box 013 A Song I Heard Somewhere 014 Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 138 The Portrait Glassred Drew 141-150 Flower of the Plateau 296-325 Drug Of Gold 325 Evil Food Eater Conchita ~''' Neomaria of the Inverted Gravestone '''480 Swear an Oath on That Bridge 481-486 A Hero's Armor is Always Red 457-491 That King was Born From Mud 491 Twiright Prank 500 The Daughter of Evil 500 The Servant of Evil 499-500 Tree Maiden ~Millenium Wiegenlied~ 501 Regret Message 499-501 The Daughter of White 505 Blink 505 Handbeat Clocktower 549 The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ 609 Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep 610 Fifth Pierrot 842 The Tailor of Enbizaka 842 The Weathered Head at Onigashima 975 And then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-'' '''982' The Last Revolver 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption 983 The Muzzle of Nemesis 990 Heartbeat Clocktower 990 Master of the Graveyard 990 Master of the Court 998 Capriccio Farce 998 Master of the Hellish Yard 998 Ending Boy Hänsel 0-1000 Seven Crimes and Punishments 1000 Master of the Heavenly Yard 1000 Re_birthday Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series is that the same VOCALOID can play different parts. This is why the twins from the Original sin series are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. The Official Character List has changed since it was posted according to mothy. Characters Represented by: MIRIAM *Mirigan Adi *Mariam Phutapie Characters Represented by: MEIKO‎ *Meta Salmhofer *Maylis Beelzenia *Banica Conchita *Germaine Avadonia *Julia Abelard *Mayrana Blossom *Mei Miroku Characters Represented by: KAITO‎ *Adam Moonlit/Gear *Karchess Crim *Carlos Marlon *Joseph Crim *Kyle Marlon *Kaidor Blankenheim *Kaspar Blankenheim *Kai Miroku *Gandalf Marlon *Gallerian Marlon *Adam Characters Represented by: Sweet Ann‎ *Ann-Lee Sweets *Anne Lucifen d'Autriche (Swee) Characters Represented by: Hatsune Miku‎ *Maria Moonlit *Eve Moonlit (Zvezda) *Mikulia Greeonio *Mikulia Calgaround *Calgaround Lady *Platonic *Margaret *Michaela *Margarita Felix *Margarita Blankenheim *Jahime Hatsune *Miku Miroku *Michelle Marlon *Master of the Court *Eve Characters Represented by: Akita Neru‎ *Neruneru Nerune *Ney Phutapie Characters Represented by: Yowane Haku *Raisa Netsuma *Hakua Netsuma *Clarith *Shiro Netsuma Characters Represented by: Kagamine Rin‎ *Levia *Lucif's daughter *Gretel *Rindo Blum *Arte *Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche *Rin Chan *Rin Miroku *Lilith Balledold/Waiter *Rin *BMD2-R *SN7F-R Characters Represented by: Kagamine Len‎ *Behemo *Lucif's son *Hänsel *Pollo *Arth Lucifen d'Autriche *Allen Avadonia (Alexiel) *Orphan Boy *Lemy Abelard *Kokutan-douji *Ren Sudou *Punishment *TYPE-L Characters Represented by: Prima‎ *Priema Soap *Prim Marlon (Rogzé) Characters Represented by: Kasane Teto‎ *Tette Cetera *Chartette Langley *Saruteito Characters Represented by: Camui Gackpo‎ *Sateriasis Venomania (Cherubim) *Sateriasis Venomania (former) *Gast Venom (Zenon Octo) *Gaou Octo *Gatt Coulomb *Gato Octo *Gakusha *Nyoze Octo *Gammon Octo Characters Represented by: Sekka Yufu‎ *Yufina Marlon *Sekka Le Corbusier Characters Represented by: Megurine Luka‎ *Elluka Chirclatia *Elluka Clockworker *Lukana Octo *Kayo Sudou *Ma *Hel Jaakko Characters Represented by: GUMI‎ *Gumina Glassred *Gumillia Matsumoto *Nemesis Sudou Characters Represented by: SF-A2 Miki *Milky Eights *Mickina Olliba *Mikina Freezis (Sfarz) Characters Represented by: Kaai Yuki *Yuki Kaina *Yukina Freezis Characters Represented by: Hiyama Kiyoteru‎ *Seth Twiright *Kiril Clockworker *Pale Noël *Keel Freezis Characters Represented by: Tsukuyomi Shouta *Shaw Freezis *Dashaw Freezis Characters Represented by: Lily *Ly Li *Lilien Turner *Riliane "Lily" Mouchet Characters Represented by: Other Synthesizers *Irina Clockworker (Iroha) *Carol Shields (CUL) *Lazuli Blue (Lapis) *Lolan Eve (Lola) *Mewtant Lusha (Mew) *Rio Neja (Rion) *Sonika Sonic (SONiKA) *Aile Freezis ( ) *Arkatoir Marlon ( ) *Leonhart Avadonia (LEON) *Elphe Orphan (Ryuto) *Willus Zorach (WIL) *Qyoichi (KYO) *Tony Ausdin (Tonio) *The Patient (MAYU) The Keywords Mothy gives keywords to each of his songs. Known *10-Minute Love -「走れバスよ、この恋乗せて。」 (“Let the bus run, carrying this love.”) *Word Play -「悪という言葉　はじめて覚えた」 (“When I learned the word Evil”) *Clockwork Lullaby -「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」 ("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby") *Daughter of Evil -「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 (“Oh ho ho ho ho! Now, kneel to me!”) *Servant of Evil -「僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて」 (“I will protect you, so just be somewhere, smiling”) *Regret Message -「君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え」 ("A secret legend that you told me") *Miniature Garden Girl -「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」 ("No need to know about the outside world") *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night -「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 (“Let’s go find our real mother and father”) *South North Story -「ごきげんいかがですか」 (How are you doing?) *Re_birthday -「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere) *Evil Food Eater Conchita -「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」 (“Worship and praise our great Conchita”) *moonlit bear -「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 (“Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out”) *Screws, Gears, and Pride -「普通とは何か　それは正しいことなのか」 (“What is normal? Is it the right thing?”) *The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka -「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 ("But I must persevere with my work") *Daughter of White -「生きていてごめんなさい」 (“I’m sorry for being alive”) *Full Moon Laboratory -「満月の夜に始まる実験」 (“On a night of the full moon, the testing begins”) *Last Revolver -「さよなら　愛しい人」 (“Goodbye, my love”) *Heartbeat Clocktower -「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」 ("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death") *Desert Bluebird -「君と一緒なら　きっと乗り越えられる」 (“As long as we’re together, surely we’ll overcome whatever troubles we face”) *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania -「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Shall we dance in this harem?”) *Twiright Prank -「私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空」 (“I’ll be the day/I’ll be the night/Together we make a beautiful orange sky”) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorous -「ひとかけらほどのパンが食べたかっただけ」 (“I just wanted to eat a loaf of bread”) *Madame Merry-go-round -「ようこそ　愉快な国へ」 (“Welcome to a happy land”) *Red Shoe Parade -「偉大な正義の　名の元に」 (“In the name of divine justice”) *Chrono Story -「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 (“Time is limitless anyway”) *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep -「あなたの幸せの為に」 (“For your happiness”) *Five the Pierrot -「そして黒から赤へ」 (“From black to red”) *Judgment of Corruption -「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 (“Money makes the best lawyer, even in Hell”) *Capriccio Farce -「さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を」(“Now, let's start the farcical hearing”) *Flower of the Plateau -「花は綺麗でなくてはならない」("A flower mustn't be unsightly") *Handbeat Clocktower -「『悪』 とは一体何なのか」(“What in the world is 'evil'?”) * Escape of the Witch Salmhofer -「そして人は私を『魔女』と呼んだ」 ("And then people called me 'witch'") * Blood Stained Switch -「スイッチを押したのは, 私ではないのです」 ("The one who pressed the switch was not me") * Watching Us -「人間はずっと休まない 夜中になっても働く」("The laboring of humans is endless, they even work late into the night") Unknown The keywords for the songs without PVs are unknown. If anyone can find the keywords of the following songs, please make sure 100% that they are the keywords and add them. *The Frog's and My Love Romance *master of the graveyard *To Reticent You *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song *Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~ *Recollective Musicbox *Wendy *master of the court *Kept Waiting for a Response *White Brick and Black Mourning Dress *Project『Ma』 Track listing Due to the ambiguous links among some songs, and the out of order publication of the songs, many fans of mothy have fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. Not Canon The following songs are not part of the Evillious Chronicles according to current information. *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus (based on The Little Match Girl tale) *Desert Bluebird (Set in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology, but in an AU according mothy) Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either part of it or not according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Five Minutes Before the Trial (instrumental) *Prophet Merry-go-Round (instrumental) *South North Story *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be related to Project Ma) *Red Shoe Parade (connection to above song through Shadow Parade) *Me and the Frog's Love Romance (a fairy tale by Yukina Freezis) *Wendy (based on Peter Pan's tale, but takes place in Marlon according to one album) *Watching Us (is marked in the Evillious Calendar but is suspected to take place in another world) Confirmed Canon The following are confirmed to be part of the series. The songs: *Original Sin Story *Story of Evil *Seven Deadly Sins *Clockwork Lullaby *Four Endings *Blood-Stained Switch (Features a patient of Levia's with "Hereditary Evil Raiser" syndrome, a recurrent element within the series) *The Portrait Glassred Drew (A sequel to The Lunacy of Duke Venomania that features Gumina Glassred) *Flower of the Plateau (A sequel to The Lunacy of Duke Venomania that features "Mikulia Calgaround") *Drug Of Gold (The history of the cook in Evil Food Eater Conchita and what happened between him and Banica) *The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ (Takes place between Story of Evil and Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep) *Fifth Pierrot (Sequel to Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep) *The Weathered Head at Onigashima (Sequel to The Tailor of Enbizaka) *And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- (Prequel to The Last Revolver) *The Last Revolver (Prequel to The Muzzle of Nemesis) *Ending Boy Hänsel (A leitmotif for Hänsel) *Genesis Girl Gretel (A leitmotif for Gretel) *madam merry-go-round (About Maria Moonlit) *10-Minute's Love (Takes place in the same universe but in another world) Sources * Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard * The songs * Akuno-P's Albums (and the information included in them) External links * References * ↑ First Databook, pages 73–74 Category:Series Category:Evillious Chronicles series Category:Series featuring MEIKO Category:Series featuring KAITO Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka Category:Series featuring GUMI Category:Series featuring Kaai Yuki Category:Series featuring SF-A2 miki Category:Series featuring Nekomura Iroha Category:Series featuring Lily Category:Series featuring MAYU Category:Series featuring Hiyama Kiyoteru